Visits of the Heart
by Aen
Summary: This story is a continuation of my other story "The Gifts We Bring To Others"....


Author's Note: This story takes place 7 months after "The   
Phantom Menace" ends.   
DISCLAIMER: As always the characters of Obi-Wan Kenobi,   
Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master Yoda, Jedi Master Mace Windu, and   
Anakin Skywalker all belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm   
LTD (c) 1999. No copyright infringement is intended by the use   
of these characters here. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!   
Special Note: The character of Elisa Jinn Mavus is copyrighted   
to me since she is the product of my imagination. If you wish to use   
her, please email me beforehand. Thank you.   
===============================================================================   
Planet: Florus Prime, A Farming Colony World of the Republic   
Place: Just Outside of New Hope Colony Settlement 

"Elisa!"   
Elisa Mavus paused momentarily in her work to look up. She was   
working in the fields, helping her uncle and cousins to plant creeva   
pods. With a filthy hand, she wiped the sweat off her brow and out of   
her eyes. Her aunt was calling to her from the end of the field that   
led towards the house. Elisa cupped her hands over her mouth.   
"Yes, Aunt Raya?" she called out.   
"You have visitors up at the house." Aunt Raya replied.   
"I'll be right there."   
Elisa watched as Raya nodded and began to walk back towards the   
house. With a sigh she stood up and looked towards her uncle. He nodded   
and with slow, weary movements Elisa began walking towards the house. 

* * * 

Raya watched the stranger closely as she took him inside. He   
wore the robes of a Jedi Knight as did his young companion. With a sad   
sigh, Raya remembered her sister's affair with a young Jedi Knight   
named Qui-Gon Jinn.   
"Can I offer you both a drink?" Raya asked as they entered the   
coolness of her family's home. Obi-Wan shook his head no, but Anakin   
accepted Raya's invitation. She gave him a cup of cold water.   
"Thank you." Anakin said quietly.   
"You're welcome. Please be seated while you wait for Elisa." Raya   
said and she returned to her work in the kitchen. Obi-Wan sat down   
first and watched as his young apprentice looked around the room from   
where he stood, absorbing the details. Interworld travel was still   
relatively new to Anakin, so he studied each place they traveled to   
with wonder.   
"I think your young friend might enjoy a walk around our property. My   
son, Jacen, who is just about his age could show him around." Raya said.   
Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, unable to hide his enthusiasm as he spoke.   
"May I, Master?" he asked.   
Obi-Wan looked to Raya.   
"If you're sure it won't take your son away from his work."   
Obi-Wan paused looking at Raya who shook her head. He looked back to   
Anakin. "You may go, Anakin, but be mindful of the lesson we were just discussing today."   
"Yes, Master." Anakin said.   
Soon after introductions, Anakin had left with Jacen to explore   
the family's property. Raya knew she would not have much time until   
Elisa comes in to see her visitor. . . .   
"Why have you come here?" Raya asked Obi-Wan.   
Obi-Wan thought for a moment before answering her.   
"I consider Elisa a friend, Mrs. Mavus." he answered.   
"How did you meet her? I know that it couldn't have been here on   
Florus because we don't have many Jedi come and visit our world."   
she said.   
"I met her when she came to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant a few   
months back. I was the apprentice of her father Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan   
answered. Raya nodded and about that time the door to outside opened.   
Elisa came in drying her hands with a towel. Obi-Wan stood as she came   
in. Elisa smiled.   
"Obi-Wan, I wasn't expecting to see you again this soon." Elisa   
said.   
"The Jedi Council sent me on a mission near this system. After the   
mission was complete, I decided to visit you. Do you mind?" Obi-Wan   
asked. Elisa nodded no. Elisa caught a glimpse of Raya watching them   
from the corner of her eye. Elisa took Obi-Wan's hand.   
"Aunt Raya, I am going to take Obi-Wan on a tour of our land. I'll   
be back in time to help you finish with the meal." Elisa said and   
pulled him outside before Raya could protest. Elisa looked at him.   
"I am sorry if Aunt Raya was rude to you." Elisa said. "But it   
seems that my aunt doesn't have a very high opinion of Jedi Knights   
because of what happened with my parents."   
"That's okay. I understand." Obi-Wan said.   
Elisa led him towards a small body of water, probably a lake but   
most likely a pond. The sun was setting and the night animals   
were starting to coming out.   
"Have you lived here all your life?" Obi-Wan asked and Elisa   
nodded.   
"I was born in the New Hope Settlement. When I was little, my   
aunt and uncle moved out to this farm. By then three of my four   
cousins had been born. I remember very little about my life when   
I was little, but I do remember being happy." Elisa said. She led   
him towards a twisted, old, gnarled tree. She stopped under it and   
leaned against it.   
"My father and I used to come here and share meals together   
whenever he came to visit me during the summers. One of the   
last meals we shared together was under this tree." her eyes   
drifted towards the pond where Jacen and Anakin had just arrived   
together. Obi-Wan's eyes followed hers and he watched as his   
young apprentice held out his lightsaber, showing it to Elisa's   
young cousin.   
"What did you do with my father's lightsaber?" Elisa asked   
suddenly. Obi-Wan stared at his young apprentice a moment   
before answering her.   
"I placed it into storage until my apprentice is ready to   
use it." Obi-Wan answered, nodding his head towards Anakin.   
"Right now he is too inexperienced to be using a fully charged   
lightsaber. When he is ready, I'll give it to him. I believe   
that he'll use it in a way that will honor your father's   
memory."   
"How long will you be staying here on Florus?" Elisa asked.   
"We'll be here until the Jedi Masters assign us to another   
mission."   
"Why don't you and what's your apprentice's name?"   
"Anakin."   
"Why don't you and Anakin come back to our home and have   
the evening meal with us?" Elisa asked.   
"If it's not an inconvenience. . . ."   
"Of course not, otherwise I wouldn't have invited you."   
Elisa replied.   
"All right, then. I accept your invitation." Obi-Wan   
replied. Elisa started to walk back towards the house.   
"I need to get back and help my aunt finish with making   
the meal. If you want to stay out here, Jacen will show   
you the way back to the house." Elisa said.   
"Alright. Thank you. I will stay out here a little   
longer." he replied and leaned against the tree. After   
speaking to Jacen, Elisa left. 

* * * 

I was apparent that Elisa's uncle, Rava was uncomfortable   
with the Jedi and his Padawan learner from the moment they   
sat down at the family's table to eat. Obi-Wan had been   
positioned between Elisa and her uncle, while Raya was seated   
across from them. Anakin was seated with the younger children   
at the other end of the table. For most of the meal, Rava   
didn't speak to Obi-Wan, so Elisa was able to enjoy a quiet   
conversation with him.   
"How long will you be staying?" her uncle finally asked.   
"A few days. A week at most. We're in between missions   
for the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan answered before taking a bite   
of some kind of strange dark green bread.   
"Are you staying in New Hope?" Rava asked.   
Elisa looked at her uncle as Obi-Wan nodded.   
"That's not wise." Rava said suddenly.   
"Excuse me?" 

* * * 

Corus Javance took a long swallow from his drink.   
He sat in one of New Hope's few taverns and he was   
bordering on being VERY drunk. He sat thinking about   
seeing the Jedis come through earlier in the day.   
He hated them!   
He had hated them ever since that day over twenty   
years ago that Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn had come to   
New Hope and had stolen Eline Mavus' heart when it   
should have belonged to him and him alone.   
"Good evening, Corus." Slyv Lightheart said as he   
sat down across from his friend at the small table.   
Corus didn't respond immediately.   
"Are you drunk already?" Slyv asked.   
"What's it to you?" Corus shot back.   
"Oh I thought maybe that you would like to do   
something about that Jedi scum that came through here   
earlier." Slyv replied before taking a drink. Corus   
looked at him.   
"What did you have in mind?" 

* * * 

"There are people who live in New Hope who hate the   
Jedi and all they stand for. You and your young friend   
would spend half the night trying to keep your butts   
intact." Rava said.   
"Uncle, you know that's not true. They never tried   
to hurt my father whenever he came to visit." Elisa   
said.   
"Yes, but your father always came straight here.   
He did not announce his presence to New Hope like your   
friend here has." Rava said.   
"So where do you suggest we stay that'll be safe.   
sir?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.   
"You and your young friend are welcomed to spend   
the night here with us." Raya said.   
"At least here you'll be safe." Elisa added.   
Obi-Wan nodded.   
"Alright. Thank you for you hospitality." 

* * * 

"Get this, Corus, they came through town today   
asking where an 'Elisa Jinn' lives. I told them   
the only Elisa I know is named Elisa Mavus. I gave   
them the instructions to get to the Mavus farm.   
Haven't seen 'em since then. . ." Tobs Jessip   
said. He was the third wheel to their Jedi hate   
group and all they had to do was wait for Ian Jervis,   
to join them next.   
"Elisa Jinn? By the Force!" Slyv said in   
a surprise tone. When he said the word "Force"   
he always, ALWAYS said it in a mocking tone.   
"Elisa's father must have been that Jedi what's   
his name, Jinn, that came through here all those   
years ago. Illegitimate brat!"   
"Yeah." Corus said.   
"Guess what rumor I have to share with ya?"   
Ian asked as he sat down.   
"We already know about the Jedi, Jervis."   
Tobs said.   
"Okay, but do you know about this. The Jedi   
that came through here earlier is rumored to   
be the former apprentice of the now late Master   
Qui-Gon Jinn." Ian said.   
At that moment, Corus stood up, taking out   
his gun to check it.   
"Where are you going?" Tobs asked.   
"To kill me a Jedi." Corus replied.   
"You fool! Sit down! You're drunk!" Tobs   
said.   
"Yeah, you're in no condition to face a Jedi   
Knight." Ian agreed.   
"That may be, but I'll be in a better shape   
to face one if all 3 of ya come with me." Corus   
said.   
"I, for one will come with you. . ." Tobs   
said, taking another drink of locally brewed beer.   
"Count me in as well." Jervis said.   
They all turned to Ian. . .   
* * * 

When the Mavus household bedded down for the night,   
they bedded down with the Loren fowls, or so Obi-Wan   
thought. He had been given bedding with Tobias, the   
eldest of the Mavus sons while Anakin was asleep in   
Jacen's room.   
The two boys had hit it off well. . .   
Soon all Obi-Wan heard was the sounds of the   
family's slowed breathing and it relaxed him some   
what as he closed his own eyes.   
"JEDI! COME OUT!"   
Obi-Wan sat up in bed and looked around, feeling   
slightly disoriented. He cleared his mind with the   
Force and sensed a clear hatred nearby and it was   
directed towards him! Quickly he called his lightsaber   
to his hand with the Force and he made his way out   
towards the front rooms.   
Raya stood there with Jacen and Anakin, looking out   
a window cautiously. Rava was outside dealing with   
whoever it was.   
"Stay here." Obi-Wan commanded his apprentice and   
he looked at Raya. "Lock the door after your husband   
is back inside." he said. Raya nodded.   
Obi-Wan went out into the dark. . .   
As he stepped out, he ignited his lightsaber and   
opened himself up to the Force. A blaster shot was   
fired in his direction and he easily deflected it.   
"Rava!" he yelled.   
The night was pitch black and the Jedi was having   
trouble seeing anything and even his lightsaber wasn't   
helping him to see all that much. . .   
RELY ON THE FORCE!   
Obi-Wan clearly heard Qui-Gon's voice just then.   
"Yes, Master." he whispered and he closed his eyes.   
Several more shots were fired in his direction and Obi-Wan   
deflected them with ease.   
He found Rava lying on the ground seriously wounded   
but alive. He made his stand between Rava and the   
attackers.   
"Rava, if you can hear me, you must make your way   
towards the house. I'll protect you." Obi-Wan said.   
Rava merely groaned. He was unconscious.   
Suddenly he heard footfall from behind and Obi-Wan   
turned to face whomever it was. They were approaching   
fast.   
"Obi-Wan, it's me." a voice said quietly.   
"Elisa, you shouldn't be out here." he said right   
before he turned again to deflect another blaster   
bolt. Elisa screamed from its closeness.   
"I'm sorry but. . ."   
"Nevermind that. Get your uncle to the house. He   
is wounded. I'll cover your backs." Obi-Wan said.   
Elisa nodded and helped her uncle to his feet, slinging   
his one none wounded arm over hers.   
"Be careful." she said.   
Obi-Wan nodded.   
"Now get going."   
He turned back to protect Elisa as she fled with her   
uncle. Several more shots came and this time they were   
more rapid. Elisa fought to keep from squealing each   
time a shot neared her. After she was in the house,   
Obi-Wan decided to end this confrontation one way or   
another.   
"Show yourselves." he commanded.   
He felt a ripple in the Force as another lightsaber   
was ignited.   
"Have your fun, Slyv, but remember he is mine to   
kill!" a slurred voice said. As the lightsaber approached,   
Obi-Wan could finally make out the face of one of his   
attackers.   
"Who are you? I sense the Force is with you?" Obi-Wan   
asked.   
"My name is Slyv Lightheart." the man replied and   
accompanied his reply with a blow, which Obi-Wan easily   
deflected.   
"Slyv Lightheart? You're not a Jedi Knight."   
"No, I'm not. I'm what you would call a washout. I   
wasn't good enough for any Jedi to pick me as a Padawan   
learner so I became a. . ."   
"A farmer in the Jedi Agricultural Corps." Obi-Wan   
replied.   
"How did you know?" Slyv replied. By now, he was   
working up a sweat while Obi-Wan was barely winded.   
"Because we lived at the Temple together for a short   
time, Slyv." Obi-Wan answered.   
"Who are you?"   
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you remember me?"   
Slyv shut his lightsaber down, while Obi-Wan kept   
his opened. Slyv stared at him.   
"I hate you." Slyv stated.   
"Why?"   
"Because you became a Jedi Knight and I did not.   
I became instead a farmer and a lousy one at that.   
I hate you and all the Masters! I should have been   
a Knight but because no one would take me before I   
turned 13 I was exiled into a life of growing stupid   
creeva plants for the Republic! I HATE YOU!!!" Slyv   
replied and rushed towards Obi-Wan.   
Obi-Wan deflected Slyv attack easily because he   
was calm and open completely to the Force. As he   
deflected Slyv off to the side, he brought his light-   
saber down lightly across Slyv's back.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Slyv yelled as he felt the blade   
burn across his back. He dropped his guard and finally   
closed his lightsaber down as he plopped to the ground.   
"Slyv, look at me." Obi-Wan said.   
Slyv looked towards the ground.   
"Slyv Lightheart, push the dark side away. You are   
not following the path that was set before you. You   
were meant to be a farmer, not a fighter. Your gift lies   
here, helping to feed the Republic. Come back to the   
Light. Forgive the Masters and follow the path that is   
set before you. Please, brother?" Obi-Wan said and offered   
his hand to Slyv.   
Slyv stared at it for a moment before taking it. He   
forgave the Jedi Masters and opened himself to the Light.   
Obi-Wan smiled.   
"Welcome back, my brother." Obi-wan said.   
Slyv nodded.   
"Now, who was with you?" Obi-Wan asked just as another   
shot was fired. This time Slyv deflected it.   
"Oh a bunch of friends of mine. Locals with no Jedi   
potential whatsoever." Slyv replied.   
"What's their problem?"   
"They hate the Jedi."   
"Slyv, you traitorous fool!" a slurred voice said.   
"Let's end this." Obi-Wan said.   
He and Slyv walked out to confront Corus, Tobs, and Jervis.   
Obi-Wan waved his hand towards Corus.   
"You will leave here immediately. You will go in peace   
and you will not harm these people again." he commanded.   
Corus repeated his words while the other two nodded in   
agreement. "Now go in peace."   
Obi-Wan and Slyv watched them leave before closing   
down their lightsabers. Obi-Wan looked at Slyv.   
"Come back to the house and let your wound be washed."   
he said.   
"I don't believe that I should. Thank you but I know   
a place where I can go to get it treated." Slyv said.   
"Go in peace and may the Force be with you, brother."   
Obi-Wan said.   
"May the Force be with you as well." Slyv replied and   
left. Obi-Wan watched him leave and then he headed back   
towards the house. Jacen unlocked the door and allowed   
him to enter.   
He found Raya washing her husband's wounds. Obi-Wan   
drew in a sharp breath as he saw its severity.   
"Perhaps I should summon a healer." he said.   
"No, we won't do that until he needs one. Aunt Raya   
will take care of him." Elisa said. She looked exhausted   
to Obi-Wan.   
"Why don't you go onto bed. I'll stay up and help   
your aunt tonight." he said. Elisa nodded.   
"Thank you and goodnight. Come on, boys, back to bed."   
she instructed Jacen and Anakin. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan.   
"Master?" he asked.   
"Go on back to bed, Anakin." he replied.   
After they had left the room, Obi-Wan settled into   
helping Raya care for her husband.   
It would be a LONG night. . . 

* * * 

The next day, everyone minus Raya and Rava, were out   
in the fields tending to the family's crops. Even Obi-Wan   
and Anakin had joined in the hard work.   
"Why don't you have machinery to do this work?" Obi-Wan   
asked as they took a short break late that morning. Elisa   
shrugged.   
"We did but it broke down late last planting season   
and the family just didn't have the funds to repair it."   
Elisa answered.   
"Why don't I get Anakin to look it over? He's very   
good at fixing machines." Obi-Wan suggested. Elisa   
shrugged.   
"Why not? Jacen, Anakin! Come over here, boys. We   
need to talk to you." Elisa called. When the boys came   
over, Elisa explained the situation to Anakin about   
the machinery.   
"Do you think that you could fix it?" Obi-Wan asked   
his student.   
"I need to get a look at it first." Anakin said.   
"Jacen, take Obi-Wan and Anakin over to the shed   
and show them everything." Elisa instructed. "I'll stay   
here and work." 

* * * 

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked his apprentice as he finished   
looking the farm machinery over. Anakin nodded.   
"I can't fix it. After doing the impossible for Watto   
this should be a breeze, Master." Anakin said. "But I   
will still need a few parts."   
"Jacen, are Republic credits good on this world?"   
Obi-Wan asked.   
"Yes, sir, they sure are." Jacen replied.   
Obi-Wan thought for a moment about what would be the   
wisest course of action. Did they dare go into New Hope   
again? He pulled out a card and gave it to Anakin.   
"I am going to ask Elisa to take you into New Hope   
and buy the parts that you need to repair the machinery.   
But before you go I want you to change clothing. Jacen,   
do you have anything that will fit Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.   
Jacen nodded. "Please take him to go get changed and I'll   
tell Elisa our plans."   
Jacen nodded and the boys took off running towards the   
house. . . 

* * * 

It was late in the afternoon when Elisa and Anakin   
returned from New Hope with the parts needed to fix the   
machinery. Elisa reported that there hadn't been incidents   
while they were in the settlement. Anakin set to work on   
the machinery while Elisa prepared the family's evening   
meal. At mealtime all the work stopped and Obi-Wan, along   
with the members of Elisa's family, came in exhausted.   
They shared the meal in almost complete silence. Obi-Wan   
honestly couldn't remember the last time he was so physically   
exhausted! After the meal was over and the kitchen cleaned up,   
Elisa went to sit outside for a little while before retiring   
to bed. Obi-Wan joined her, fearing that there would be another   
attack on them tonight. With a contented sigh, he took the   
chair besides hers, grateful to be resting at last.   
"You're not used to this kind of work are you?" Elisa asked.   
She sat with her eyes closed as did Obi-Wan.   
"No, I'm not. Jedi are trained to expect to be called   
upon to do whatever needs to be done whether it be work as in   
today's or work as in peace negotiations. The last time I did   
any sort of work that came close to farm work was with Master   
Qui-Gon on. . ." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off suddenly and Elisa   
could hear the pain in his voice.   
"You're still hurt over losing my father, aren't you?" she   
asked, tears in her own voice.   
"Yes, I am. I have let him go but only time will dull the   
pain I have felt over his loss in my life." Obi-Wan answered.   
He felt tears in his eyes and he fought to keep them from   
escaping. Silence followed for several moments. When Elisa   
opened her eyes to tell Obi-Wan that she was going in, she   
saw a single tear escape his eyes. Quickly she closed her   
eyes again and waited another minute to pass before standing   
up. Obi-Wan opened his eyes as she stretched.   
"I'm going onto bed." she announced.   
"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me." he said and slowly   
stood up. They walked back in together to find Anakin and   
Jacen fast asleep near the fire. With a smile Elisa picked   
up Jacen as Obi-Wan lifted up his apprentice. After seeing   
that the boys were in bed, Obi-Wan waited until Elisa was   
in bed before he quietly moved back into the front room   
and settled down on a bench there to sleep. He had his   
lightsaber nearby, ready to defend the family if it came   
to that. . . 

* * * 

Night passed peacefully enough and with daybreak the   
family was back out into the fields and Anakin was busy   
trying to repair the machinery. He estimated that it would   
take him at least two more days to get it fixed.   
It was in the middle of the afternoon when the Jedi   
council contacted Obi-Wan with another assignment.   
"Master, I can't go at this time. There are people here   
who need our help." Obi-Wan said to Yoda.   
"Needed you are, this mission is urgent." Yoda said.   
"How urgent? Are lives at stake if I don't go right away?"   
Obi-Wan asked. Yoda nodded no. "Then, Master, I must ask to   
be allowed to stay here."   
"Offer your help to who you do?" Yoda asked.   
"Elisa Jinn and her family. Rava Mavus, her uncle   
suffered a wound from an attack that I unwittingly caused   
with some of the locals. Master, they need my help while   
Rava is sick or it may cost them their crops." Obi-Wan   
said. Elisa stood close enough to Obi-Wan to where she   
could hear most of their conversation. Finally she heard   
Yoda tell Obi-Wan that another would be sent in his place.   
"May the Force be with you." Yoda said and their   
conversation ended. Obi-Wan put his comm unit away and   
turned to see Elisa standing there.   
"Thank you for staying." she said simply.   
He nodded an acknowledgement and left her alone in the   
house to prepare the family's meal. . . 

* * * 

Tomorrow was a day of rest.   
Every eighth day, the inhabitants of Florus rested from   
planting and maintaining their crops. With Rava much improved,   
Elisa invited Obi-Wan for a picnic lunch under the "gnarled,   
ugly tree". Although he needed to spend some time with Anakin,   
he agreed to it only after she agreed that the morning would   
be time he would have to teach his student in solitude.   
Soon noon came and with a full basket they walked slowly   
towards the tree. The day was pleasantly warm and for once   
Obi-Wan was glad that he was dressed as a New Hope colonists.   
Even though he was dressed in their light material, he still   
carried his lightsaber in the event that something unexpected   
should happen.   
He was also enjoying watching Elisa as she enjoyed the   
freedom that the outdoors permitted her. She was beautiful!   
Her eyes shined like Qui-Gon's had with an inner, hidden   
strength and a smile was almost always present on her lips.   
She loved life. As they settled down and ate the simple,   
but delicious offerings the basket contained, Obi-Wan   
became serious all of a sudden.   
"Did you ever feel cheated while you a child because   
your father couldn't always be with you?" he asked her,   
biting into a sweet fruit that was native to the planet.   
At first, Elisa didn't answer and Obi-Wan thought that   
perhaps he had offended her, but then she spoke.   
"Sometimes I did feel cheated. My father loved me. I   
will never doubted this. There were times that when he   
left I became angry with him and after awhile, the anger   
would vanish. It always did when I busied myself with my   
family here. And Uncle Rava has always been kind to me.   
He helped to fill the void whenever my father was gone.   
When my father visited, the love he showed me was so   
intensified. It more than made up for all the long   
periods he was gone." Elisa answered. "Please do not   
ask me any more questions like that. I need to talk   
about something else."   
"Of course. Forgive me, Elisa." Obi-Wan said.   
"Tell me about some of the worlds you've visited."   
Elisa said.   
"How many worlds have you visited?" Obi-Wan asked   
in return.   
"The only world I ever visited was Coruscant. I   
have lived here all of my life." she said.   
"Was your visit to Coruscant the first time you've   
left Florus?" he asked.   
"Yes."   
"I have visited so many worlds. . .It's hard to   
know where to begin." he paused. "I know where to   
start. . ." He told her about Bandomeer, Naboo, and   
Tatooine to begin with. Soon after finishing their   
meal Obi-Wan asked for some time alone.   
He walked off towards the pond after helping   
Elisa repack the basket and after she was headed back   
towards the house. He needed time to meditate and to   
clear his mind.   
He was falling in love with Elisa!   
He shook his head! Surely there was some rule in   
the Jedi code which prevented a Master's former   
apprentice from getting involved with his Master's   
daughter. The only trouble was, Obi-Wan didn't recall   
hearing such a rule!   
He walked for an hour before reaching decision.   
He and Anakin would leave before his heart would forbid   
him that departure from Elisa. They would leave as soon   
as Anakin finished repairing the machinery.   
Elisa meanwhile was also starting to feel something   
more than friendship towards Obi-Wan. She realized that   
it was love as they watched each other across the table   
as the family shared the evening meal. This time, Rava   
had joined them and he observed, along with Raya, that   
there was something unspoken going on between them.   
When Elisa was helping Raya clean up after the meal,   
Rava asked Obi-Wan to join him outside. Obi-Wan agreed   
to speak to him.   
"You're in love with her aren't you?"   
Obi-Wan stared at him for a long moment. He did love   
her, that much was certain. But HOW did he love her? As   
a friend or as something more? He wasn't sure.   
"Well?"   
"To be honest, sir, I am uncertain. I care about Elisa   
and perhaps I do love her in some ways but not in any   
romantical sort of way." Obi-Wan answered.   
"Good. . ." Rava said.   
"Sir, I really don't understand what everyone has here   
against the Jedi. When we come here it is only to serve   
and to help people." Obi-Wan said.   
"People remember things here for a long time. Many   
people knew and loved Elisa's mother. They also remember   
the brief but passionate love affair that happened between   
her and a young Jedi Knight. When Eline discovered that   
she was pregnant with his child, he refused to marry her."   
Rava said and muttered an obscenity.   
Obi-Wan felt his face flush at the cursing of his   
friend's name. He subdued the anger he felt because he   
knew that this man was speaking from pain.   
"He only did what was best for them, sir." he said   
quietly. Rava stared at him.   
"Leaving Eline to raise a child alone was the best thing   
for them?" Rava said in a huff.   
"Yes, sir, it was. A Jedi's life is a harsh one. We never   
really have a permanent home and we live without any sort   
of reward that other men receive for their labor. What we do   
we do out of love and out of a desire to see all lifeforms   
know peace. That kind of a life is no life for a young mother   
with a newborn baby. Qui-Gon knew this. He knew that Eline   
needed to have a home, some sort of permanent structuring   
in her life. He did love both of them, but his calling as   
a Jedi could not allow him to love them in a normal sense   
of the word." Obi-Wan said.   
"He still caused my wife and her family a lot of pain.   
And now that he is gone, Elisa misses him terribly. She   
cried so long and hard the day the news of his passing   
reached us. She adored him. So did Eline." Rava paused.   
That's why I ask you again if you have any romantic   
feelings for Elisa, because if you do, please leave here   
before she is hurt. She loves you too."   
With that he left Obi-Wan alone, going slowly back   
into the house. Obi-Wan sat there for another hour, pondering   
about the truth of Rava's words. . .   
  
* * * 

Florus Prime was a plush world. Its climate and   
precipitation were a farmer's dream come true. Well it was   
a dream come true where creeva pods were concerned. The   
creeva plants and its pods were used throughout the entire   
Republic as a source of food and medicine. They were a   
very valuable crop indeed.   
Obi-Wan soon discovered that growing the valued creeva   
plants of the Republic was back breaking work for those   
farmers who did not have the proper machinery to help them   
with the most difficult part of the work. . .getting   
the plants to growing in the first place! For days, the   
Mavus family had worked in the fields just planting the   
precious crop. In the planting of them, one had to be very   
precise because otherwise, the seeds would not grow. Obi-Wan   
had not been kidding when he told Elisa that Jedi were called   
to do all sorts of work. . .   
Suddenly a roar of a machine made him look up from the   
seed he was adjusting just so in the soil. A huge farming   
machine with many arms was coming towards him. Anakin was   
seated at the controls, a grin apparent on his features. All   
around him he heard the Mavuses cheer. Anakin pulled to the   
edge of the field and shut the machine off and climbed down.   
Obi-Wan watched as Elisa hugged Anakin.   
"Thank you." she said as she set him back down onto the   
ground. She looked to Obi-Wan and smiled. Their hard work   
was over with.   
"I am going to prepare brachal to celebrate." Raya   
declared as soon as she saw the machines at work in the   
fields.   
"Brachal?" Obi-Wan asked Elisa as they walked towards   
New Hope settlement. Raya sent them into the settlement   
to gather the ingredients she would need to make the special   
dish.   
"It's a meal pie filled with the meat of the brachal   
pasture wanderer. The Florus Wanderer is the second most   
important export that our colony produces. The meat is   
very tender and I've never ever tasted anything else so   
wonderful. You're going to love it. Trust me." Elisa   
said as they stopped at the first stand of the New Hope   
trade/commerce market.   
For this excursion into New Hope Obi-Wan had elected   
to wear a colonist style cloak over his lightsaber as   
not to prompt any foolish confrontations with any of   
the colonists. After all, Jedis were the keepers of the   
peace, not the instigators of violence.   
Obi-Wan followed Elisa around and watched her in   
awed silence as she negotiated fair prices with the   
stand owners. At about the fifth stand, trouble started.   
The owner, Leemus Elisa had called him, just stared at   
Obi-Wan. He was close to making Obi-Wan uncomfortable   
when Elisa got between him and Leemus's line of sight.   
"Leemus, I'll give you one credit for the korvu   
and two for the kaava spice." she said. Leemus nodded   
and Elisa picked out what she wanted and gave him the   
money. Leemus continued to stare at Obi-Wan as they   
began to walk off.   
"You're a Jedi, aren't you?" he asked. His stand   
was situated in the middle of the street and all the   
surrounding shop owners stared at Obi-Wan.   
"What makes you say that?" Obi-Wan asked as in-   
nocently as he could. Leemus shrugged.   
"Call it intuition, but you are, aren't you?"   
Leemus asked. Elisa stepped forward.   
"Would you mind lowering your voice, Leemus?"   
she said quietly. Leemus looked at her.   
"Ha! I knew it! He IS a Jedi Knight!" Leemus   
announced triumphantly to his neighbors.   
"Great. . .Let's leave shall we?" Obi-Wan said,   
taking Elisa's free hand, while keeping his other   
hand close to his hidden lightsaber.   
They began to walk away from Leemus when a blaster   
shot hit an abandoned stand near Obi-Wan's side. Out   
of instinct and guided by the Force, Obi-Wan pulled   
his lightsaber out and ignited it. A crowd gathered   
around them as Corus Javance stepped forward.   
"We meet again, Jedi." he said.   
"Apparently so. Why do you persist in this course   
of action? I am here in peace and I am here to guard   
the peace." Obi-Wan said in a neutral voice. Corus   
was quite sober for this confrontation.   
"Corus Javance, go home. You're crazy if you think   
confronting a Jedi Knight is going to get you anything   
but killed!" Elisa in an anger tone.   
"You keep out of this, little girl." he said   
pointing a finger at Elisa. "I've waited to long to   
strike back at a Jedi and I am not about to let such   
an opportunity slip by me now that I have it." Corus   
said.   
"Why do you hate the Jedi so?" Obi-Wan asked.   
"Because one of you stole the heart of the woman   
I loved! I've never loved another and what was worse   
he killed her! Yes he killed her when she gave birth   
to his illegitimate child, which she was forced to carry   
through the humiliation of not having a husband. She   
deserved better than what she got from your kind. I   
hate you, Jedi, and I hate your kind!" Corus said.   
Elisa stepped forward.   
"You are so WRONG about everything, Corus Javance!   
You have no idea what kind of a man my father was! My   
father LOVED both of US with everything that he was!   
It was because he loved us that he couldn't stay with   
us! You really have no idea what the Jedi are or what   
they stand for." Elisa said. She was furious! But Corus   
Javance did not back down under her deadly gaze. Instead   
he stepped closer to Obi-Wan.   
Suddenly they heard the sound of a second lightsaber   
being ignited. Slyv Lightheart stepped forward to join   
Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled briefly at him.   
"Go home, Corus. This Jedi comes in peace and if   
you'll allow him, he'll leave us in peace too." Slyv   
said.   
"Stay out of this, you traitor!" Corus shot back.   
"No, Corus, you are my friend. I won't allow you   
to commit suicide by confronting a Jedi Knight." Slyv   
said in reply. Obi-Wan shut his lightsaber down.   
"No matter. I will not fight you. I am a guardian   
of the peace and to the innocent. You are not a threat   
to either." Obi-Wan said and he nodded to Slyv. Slyv   
closed down his lightsaber and he turned to leave with   
Obi-Wan.   
"I will kill you, Jedi!" Corus said and raised his   
gun. His weapon discharged and a second before Corus   
pulled the trigger, Elisa moved between him and Obi-Wan's   
back. With a stunned expression on her face and clutching   
the wound she fell to the ground just as Obi-Wan caught   
her. Corus dropped the weapon, and Slyv moved to arrest   
him. Corus knelt as Slyv moved to arrest him. And only   
he was close enough to hear Corus's words. . .   
"By everything I hold dear, I've killed my only child!"   
he whispered. With that he held his face and wept. . . 

* * * 

Elisa laid unconscious in her room in the home of her   
aunt and uncle. Obi-Wan was seated by her side, holding   
her hand, desperately wanting some answers. What had Corus   
meant when he said that Elisa was his only child?   
Qui-Gon had been Elisa's father or had he?   
"Master, I wish you were here to offer me counsel   
and the answer to this question." he whispered. The   
hour grew late and since Obi-Wan had offered to watch   
Elisa for that night he settled down to sleep on a   
pallet beside her sickbed. He closed his eyes and   
fell into a restless sleep. . . 

* * * 

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, wake up."   
A familiar voice called Obi-Wan out of his sleep.   
He set up in bed and looked over to Elisa. She was   
still unconscious. He looked around the room and he   
was greeted with Qui-Gon's shimmering form.   
"Master." Obi-Wan said and threw back the blanket   
of his bed. Qui-Gon neared Elisa's bed and he looked   
down into her face. Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon's face   
and he saw the tender love that passed from a father   
to his child. He looked up at Obi-Wan after a moment   
and motioned him towards a corner of the room where   
they sat together.   
"I love her, even now." Qui-Gon said, with strong   
unspoken emotions in his voice.   
"Master, there are somethings that I must know."   
Obi-Wan paused as Qui-Gon nodded.   
"Please ask."   
"Are you Elisa's father?" Obi-Wan asked.   
Qui-Gon nodded.   
"She is my daughter. Why do you ask?"   
"Because the man who wounded Elisa today wept and   
said that he 'had killed his only child'. He claim Elisa   
as his daughter." Obi-Wan answered.   
"He lied because she is my daughter. I fathered her,   
not him." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan nodded and looked towards   
Elisa.   
"Master, in the short time that I have been here on   
Florus, I've. . .developed feelings for Elisa. Deep   
feelings."   
"Do you love her?" Qui-Gon asked.   
"Yes, I do love her." Obi-Wan asked.   
"Do you wish to stay with her?"   
"Yes."   
"Are you willing to renounce you life as a Jedi Knight   
then and stay with her, Obi-Wan?"   
Obi-Wan did not answer him.   
"Make no mistake about this. You will have to give up   
your life as a Jedi because otherwise to try and include   
her in such a life would be unfair to both of you. I know   
that it is because at one point I thought of trying to   
include her." Qui-Gon said.   
"I love her and yet. . .I can't give up who I am. Is   
that selfish of me, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon sighed   
and his gaze became distant as he shook his head.   
"No, Obi-Wan, we are called to be set apart from other   
men. Usually when a Jedi is married is it to one of our,   
own who understands the hardships of this life. Because I   
loved Eline I couldn't ask her to endure this life and   
because she loved me she did not ask me to give up my   
calling as a Jedi." Qui-Gon said.   
"If you had it to do over again, would you take the   
same course of action?" Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon stared him   
straight in the eye.   
"I don't know." he answered.   
Shortly afterwards he left Obi-Wan alone again. Obi-Wan   
sat staring at Elisa. He stared her through the remainder   
of the night and that night he reached a decision.   
He had to leave her. . .   
There was no other way. . .   
He loved her but he did not want to hurt her by staying   
and allowing those feelings to deepen any further. As soon   
as she was recovered, he and Anakin would be on the next   
transport leaving Florus. Until then, he would enjoy seeing   
her face and her smile. That would have to be enough. . . 

* * * 

"Are you certain that you can't stay?" Elisa asked. She   
walked on Obi-Wan's arm that morning to bid him goodbye.   
Corus Javance had hung himself yesterday in his cell while   
awaiting trial. Elisa's family was safe.   
"The council is calling us away." he said and it wasn't   
a lie. Yoda had just contacted him early that morning with   
another mission for Obi-Wan and his apprentice. They had   
to depart as soon as possible.   
"I've really come to enjoy you company." Elisa admitted.   
And I love you.> she thought.   
"I know what you mean. Elisa, you are a dear friend to   
my heart now. If you ever need me, don't hesitated to call."   
he said. She nodded. Soon after that, they parted company   
after Obi-Wan kissed her forehead. She watched as he picked   
up his few belongings and then with Anakin, left without   
looking back.   
Elisa cried a few tears after he left but she knew it was   
for the best.   
"Elisa, you have a visitor. It's Slyv Lightheart." Raya   
said from her doorway.   
Elisa nodded.   
"Show him in please, auntie."   
  
  


**FIN**   



End file.
